


Dirty Trick

by KiraH69



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, bad lube choice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Va a ser Halloween y Peter debería estar entusiasmado, pero no es capaz de conseguir lo que quiere desde hace meses así que solo se siente frustrado. Decide hacer un «truco», esperando obtener lo que necesita.





	

Al día siguiente era Halloween y Peter debería estar entusiasmado. Le encantaba Halloween, era el momento perfecto para gastar bromas. Él no conocía el «truco o trato», se quedaba solo con los _trucos_. Pero no estaba contento en absoluto. Llevaba días, quizás meses (a quién quería engañar, desde que se habían conocido), con sus pensamientos centrados en una única persona: Logan. Al principio era solo curiosidad, ligeramente superior a la que sentía por el resto de mutantes. Sin embargo, después de verle pelear en varias ocasiones, la curiosidad se había transformado gradualmente en deseo, y era cada vez más intenso. Su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que le oía gruñir, se ponía duro cada vez que Logan echaba la bronca o daba órdenes a los chicos de la escuela y no digamos ya cuando se enfadaba con él. Por eso le gustaba provocarle. Era grande, fuerte, dominante, atractivo. No podía imaginar cómo sería tenerlo encima suyo, sometiéndolo y follándole duro contra el colchón (o una pared o una mesa o en el suelo, daba igual).

Peter no era virgen, por supuesto, había estado con bastantes chicos, pero eran eso, chicos. Logan era un _hombre_ , un hombre entre hombres. Él podría manejarlo como necesitaba. Pero a pesar de provocarle con sus travesuras, a pesar de insinuarse con su lengua mordaz y a pesar de restregarse no muy disimuladamente contra él cada vez que tenía ocasión, nunca había conseguido una respuesta del mutante, ni un solo avance. Era frustrante.

Sus compañeros estaban terminando los últimos adornos para el día siguiente, él no se sentía con ganas de ayudar. Vio unas calabazas encima de una mesa cubierta con un montón de hojas de periódico. Tuvo una idea. Con su supervelocidad cogió una de las calabazas y un cuchillo y subió las escaleras.

 

 

Cuando Logan abrió la puerta de su habitación se quedó boquiabierto. Peter estaba sentado sobre su cama, con una calabaza vacía en el regazo y un chuchillo en sus manos pringadas mientras tallaba. Por cierto, las tripas de la calabaza estaban a su lado sobre la cama, sobre la sábana, directamente, sin ningún papel, plato o bandeja. Era un completo desastre.

—Qué. Estás. Haciendo—preguntó lentamente, cada palabra sonando como un gruñido amenazante.

—Una calabaza linterna para esta noche—respondió tranquilamente—. Le he intentado hacer ojos perversos, aunque no sé si han quedado bien del todo. Debería haberlo planeado primero. ¿Cómo crees que debería hacerle los dientes?

—Voy a matarte.

Peter se estremeció ante su voz profunda, pero intentó evitar que lo notara. Levantó la vista de la calabaza y le miró con la expresión más inocente que pudo poner, con sus grandes ojos de cachorrito.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—Estás haciendo esto a propósito, ¿verdad?—cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó lentamente a la cama, casi pareciendo un gigante cerniéndose sobre el chico—. Para provocarme.

Peter no estaba seguro de si realmente se había dado cuenta o lo decía solo porque estaba cabreado. De todos modos, pensó, cuando te pillan la mejor opción es negarlo hasta el final.

—¿Hah? No sé a qué te- ¡ngh!

Logan le agarró de su pelo plateado bruscamente y tiró de él hasta ponerlo de rodillas sobre la cama. La calabaza cayó rodando hasta el suelo. Peter intentó contener un gemido, aquel acto violento se sintió demasiado bien o tal vez era la expectación de lo que podría venir. Aunque no fue lo que imaginaba.

—Necesitas disciplina y, ya que Charles es demasiado permisivo contigo, me haré cargo yo mismo.

El joven se estremeció ante la amenaza. Logan se sentó en la cama sin soltar el fuerte agarré en sus cabellos para evitar que escapara corriendo y le forzó a tumbarse boca abajo sobre su regazo.

—Q-qué... Espera, Logan, qué estás...

Con su mano libre, Logan le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos juntos casi desgarrándolos y, sin esperar un segundo, el primer azote cayó sobre las redondas nalgas. Resonó por toda la habitación junto con el grito más de sorpresa que de dolor de Peter. Le había escocido, por supuesto, la mano de Logan era grande y fuerte, pero su pene palpitó curioso ante esa sensación. Sintió frío el aire de la habitación contra la piel de su trasero antes de que se calentara con otro azote, ahora sobre una sola nalga. Un poco más de picazón, pero soportable, y esta vez intentó contener el grito, aunque el quejido salió igualmente entre sus dientes apretados. Un tercer azote y otro más, continuaron a un ritmo constante, alternando entre una nalga y otra, manteniendo el firme agarre en su pelo.

Peter no tardó en ponerse duro, por alguna razón encontraba aquello realmente excitante. Cada azote enviaba oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo y pronto comenzó a restregarse contra el muslo de Logan. Si este se dio cuenta o no, no detuvo su castigo. Peter perdió la cuenta a partir de los doce azotes, cuando el dolor era tan intenso que ya no podía ignorarlo. Sus nalgas ardían como si estuvieran en carne viva, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y lo que habían sido gemidos de placer ahora solo eran gritos ahogados de dolor. Logan estaba siendo demasiado cruel, no era eso lo que quería conseguir.

Solo cuando el travieso e impetuoso chico quedó reducido a una pobre mezcla de llanto y dolor, con el trasero completamente rojo, Logan se detuvo. Levantó a Peter de su regazo y lo tiró sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama.

—¡Eres cruel! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Eres lo peor!—gimoteó, intentando ocultar en la almohada su rostro casi tan rojo como su culo.

Logan puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Ese niño acababa de tener lo que se merecía y no pensaba arrepentirse de ello.

—¿Así que ya no quieres que te folle?

—¡¡¿Hah?!!—Peter le miró completamente anonadado.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota, niño? Sé perfectamente por qué has venido aquí, llevas provocándome desde que nos conocimos—se quitó la camiseta, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba—. Incluso has disfrutado la primera mitad de los azotes, te frotabas contra mí como una perra en celo.

—N-no... um...—vale, le había pillado. Sabía que había sido muy obvio, esa era la intención, pero pensaba que Logan no se había percatado lo más mínimo—. ¿Si sabías para qué estaba aquí, por qué hiciste eso?

—Para que la próxima vez que quieras que te folle no llenes mi cama de tripas de calabaza—se desabrochó el cinturón y el sonido de la cremallera de sus vaqueros hizo que el miembro de Peter palpitara, volviendo a la vida después de haberse puesto flácido por el dolor—. Si lo quieres, vas a tener que pedirlo como un buen chico. Ahora.

Peter vio el enorme bulto que los calzoncillos de Logan apenas eran capaces de ocultar. Se desnudó torpemente a toda prisa y se puso de rodillas con su dolorido trasero en pompa. Si para tener esa polla dentro de él todo lo que necesitaba era pedirlo apropiadamente, entonces sería un buen chico para Logan.

—Fóllame Logan, por favor, fóllame.

Logan sonrió.

—Eres la pequeña puta que había imaginado—su voz se volvía aún más profunda con la excitación y Peter sabía que podía correrse solo escuchándola.

—Sí, sí, lo soy...—movió el trasero insinuante—. ¡Ah!—no pudo evitar gritar cuando Logan le dio otro azote, esta vez sin intención de hacer daño, pero algo inevitable con sus maltratadas nalgas.

—Voy a darte lo que pides, no te quejes después si no es lo que esperabas, no voy a ser amable.

Eso era justamente lo que quería el joven, ser follado por una bestia que no se preocupara lo más mínimo por él. Logan untó los dedos en el revuelto de entrañas de calabaza que había sobre su cama y los llevó a la ansiosa entrada del chico.

—¡Hey, hey, hey, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Aprovechar el desastre que has montado.

Le agarró la nalga con una mano, ignorando su quejido de dolor, y metió bruscamente un dedo en el estrecho interior, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera. Definitivamente la calabaza no era un buen sustituto del lubricante, pero a Logan eso no le importaba. Movió el dedo en el caliente interior, escuchando los quejidos de Peter mientras poco a poco se convertían en gemidos. Estaba muy, muy apretado. Un gruñido reverberó en su pecho al imaginar cómo se sentiría alrededor de su verga. Metió otro dedo y los abrió en tijera sin esperar a que se acostumbrara.

—¡Uuhn! ¡Joder, Logan! Tus dedos... dios, dos de tus dedos son más gruesos que cuatro míos—podía correrse tan solo siendo follado por esos dedos callosos.

Logan resopló sonriente, realmente disfrutando de la vista que tenía frente a él, del ávido chico que movía las caderas follándose con sus dedos. Pero quería algo más y su paciencia era muy reducida. Sacó los dedos de su interior recibiendo un gruñido molesto a cambio. Untó un poco del pringue en su verga y la guió hacia el hambriento agujero que se contraía como pidiendo ser alimentado. Presionó un poco, aún estaba apretado y resultaba difícil pasar la resistencia del anillo de músculos, pero no le preocupó y simplemente empujó. Peter se aferró a las sábanas e intentó contener los quejidos de dolor, fallando completamente. Sí, era doloroso, muy doloroso, sentía como si le estuviera rasgando (cosa que probablemente estaba haciendo) y ardía, pero ni una sola vez salió de su boca una negativa, ni una sola vez le dijo que se detuviera porque tenía miedo de que realmente lo hiciera.

Estaba tan absorto en el dolor que no se percató cuando Logan le habló, solo reaccionó cuando le dio un suave cachete en el muslo.

—Hey, niño, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó, empezando a preocuparse.

—S-sí... sigue...

—¿Seguro?

—¡Huh! ¿No me digas que estás preocupado ahora, lobito?

Esa burla habría sonado mejor si su voz no temblara y las lágrimas no se estuvieran acumulando en sus ojos, pero fue suficiente para Logan. Le agarró firmemente por las caderas, hundiendo los dedos en la pálida piel ‒Peter realmente esperaba que dejara marcas‒, y embistió con fuerza, penetrándolo hasta el fondo. El grito del chico resonó en las paredes y Logan sintió la sangre sumándose a la escasa lubricación.

—Ngh... Joder, sí—no pudo contenerse y sacudió sus caderas—. Tu culo es perfecto para mi polla, se ajusta como un guante.

—Eres... uhn... una... bestia...—no era un insulto, incluso si lo decía sollozando. Estaba realmente fascinado por ello.

Logan tan solo sonrió y continuó, ya no encontraba motivo para detenerse. Comenzó a embestir, saliendo lento y entrando rápido y duro, arrancando cada vez un grito del chico, que poco a poco se convirtieron en gemidos. Era tan jodidamente estrecho, tan caliente. Normalmente Logan tenía mucha resistencia, lo que le encantaba a las mujeres, pero por alguna razón ese chico parecía arrastrarle rápidamente hacia el límite. ¿Era la sexy visión de su cuerpo temblando y sollozando? ¿Los lascivos sonidos que emitía? Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control, en un buen sentido por una vez.

Peter sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. El dolor se había desvanecido y ahora se veía abrumado por el placer, quizás porque Logan no dejaba de frotar contra su próstata en cada embestida. Y sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, no se preocuparía tanto por darle placer, su polla simplemente tenía la forma perfecta para su trasero. Estaba goteando sobre la cama, dolorosamente duro, pero era incapaz de llevar la mano a su miembro para frotarlo. Tampoco lo necesitó. Logan se inclinó sobre él y mordió su cuello hasta casi rasgar la piel. Eso fue todo, se corrió en ese momento con un intenso gemido. Su interior se contrajo sobre la enorme verga que lo perforaba y Logan gruñó en su oído, un sonido animal. Sintió la simiente derramarse en su interior, caliente y densa, llenándolo tanto que pensó que podría dejarlo embarazo (su atontado y postorgásmico cerebro no podía ver lo absurda que era esa idea, aunque no le disgustó demasiado).

Permaneció al borde de la inconsciencia durante varios segundos, percatándose apenas de cómo Logan salía de su interior y lo dejaba caer sobre la cama, manchando todo su pecho de tripas de calabaza.

—¿Ya has terminado, chico? ¿Esto es todo?—preguntó sonando decepcionado, aunque había tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su larga vida.

—Uhn... No puedo... _Mi culo_ no puede más...—aclaró, sabiendo que la humedad que sentía no era solo semen, sabiendo que iba a estar dolorido durante semanas (e iba a ponerse duro cada vez que se sentara y el dolor le recordara lo que acababan de hacer).

—Hm... Entonces me conformaré con tu boca, parece que aún puedes usarla.

—Espera. ¿Ya? Quieres decir que... ¡Oh!—vio su miembro duro de nuevo, si es que en algún momento se había puesto flácido. La boca se le hizo agua y tragó saliva—. Va-vale...

Nunca había chupado nada tan grande, pero no podía pensar en nada que quisiera más en ese momento. Logan sintió su miembro palpitar al ver aquella expresión de deseo en el chico. Se sentó en la cama, apoyado contra el cabecero, agarró a Peter del pelo y empujó su rostro contra su entrepierna.

—Vamos, da buen uso a tu boca por una vez.

El chico gruñó, pero cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Ese era el olor de un hombre, tan intenso que podía ahogarse en él. Apretó los muslos. Estaba seguro de que llevaba días sin ducharse y ese pensamiento hizo que su pene reaccionara. Tomó la verga en sus manos, con algunos rastros de sangre en ella, y envolvió la punta con sus labios. Succionó intensamente y sintió la mano en su pelo agarrarle con más fuerza. Le gustaba eso. Jugó con la lengua alrededor del glande, presionando sobre el orificio y acariciando el frenillo. Pudo escuchar un gruñido profundo en el pecho de Logan. No estaba seguro si lo estaba disfrutando o se estaba impacientando. Por si acaso, abrió más las mandíbulas y deslizó el miembro en su boca. Pero era tan grande y grueso que no fue capaz siquiera de llegar a la mitad. Intentó seguir acariciándolo con su lengua mientras sentía el delicioso peso en su boca.

—Utiliza los dientes—le ordenó, tirando de su pelo.

Peter le miró confuso, era la primera vez que le pedían eso, normalmente era justo lo contrario, pero obedeció como un buen chico. Presionó con suavidad con sus dientes y Logan sacudió las caderas, penetrando más en su boca. Entendido, dientes sí. Después de todo era una bestia con una piel gruesa. Peter sonrió para sí y se concentró en su tarea. Iba a hacer que se corriera con su boca, lo había decidido. Empleó su lengua y sus dientes lo mejor que pudo, incapaz de tragarlo hasta el fondo como habría querido. Succionó hasta que el interior de sus mejillas tocó el miembro y movió su cabeza arriba y abajo rítmicamente mientras frotaba con una mano lo que no podía tragar y masajeaba sus bolas con la otra. Pudo sentir la verga goteando por su garganta y la respiración de Logan era ligeramente más pesada, pero lo estaba dando todo y no parecía suficiente.

De repente, Logan apartó su cabeza tirando de sus cabellos plateados y se levantó de la cama.

—N-no... ¡Puedo seguir!—suplicó con voz algo ronca.

—Claro que vas a seguir. Al suelo, de rodillas.

Peter obedeció al instante y se arrodilló frente a él. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Logan forzó la verga en su boca. Agarró su cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a follar su boca, sin importarle que el chico tuviera arcadas por lo profundo que llegaba ni que las lágrimas comenzaran a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, y solo pensaba en correrse. Nunca imaginó que esa preciosa boca que tanto solía molestarle pudiera sentirse tan bien. Siguió, sin apartar los ojos de esa lasciva expresión en el rostro del chico, hasta que se corrió con un profundo gruñido. Parte se deslizó por la garganta de Peter y parte acabó en su frente y sus mejillas. Logan se sintió orgulloso de marcar ese rostro ruborizado y sofocado. Surgió un deseo posesivo dentro de él. Ese chico era suyo. Frotó el miembro contra sus cabellos limpiando los restos, sin que Peter hiciera nada para impedírselo. Soltó su cabeza, dejándolo caer al suelo junto a la cama, y se abrochó los pantalones.

—Recoge esto de inmediato y dúchate. Cualquiera que te huela sabrá lo que has estado haciendo, aunque con tus gritos es probable que ya lo sepa toda la escuela—soltó una risa y salió de la habitación. No es que se estuviera quejando, sus gritos le habían gustado más que nada.

Peter se quedó por un momento aturdido, recuperando el aliento. Que aquella bestia follara su boca le había puesto duro otra vez, aunque ahora tenía que aliviarse él solo.

 

 

Noche de Halloween

—¡¿De qué demonios te has disfrazado?!—exclamó uno de sus compañeros al verle.

Peter llevaba una minifalda roja con vuelo, una de sus camisetas negras con el dibujo de una calavera, sus zapatillas y una capa roja con capucha, además de una cesta con forma de calabaza como el resto de niños.

—¿No es evidente? Soy la comida para un hambriento lobo—le guiñó un ojo y se fue a buscar a su lobo casi brincando.

Sus compañeros no podían creer la poca vergüenza que tenía y estaban seguros de que no iba a pasar Halloween con ellos, el rumor de lo que había sucedido el día anterior ya se había extendido por toda la escuela.

Cuando Logan le vio acercarse por el pasillo, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué coño...?—intentó parecer molesto, pero tenía que admitir que se veía jodidamente sexy con esa minifalda y las piernas al aire.

—¡Hey, Logan! ¿Quieres ver los dulces que tengo para mi lobo?—retorció el borde de la falda entre sus dedos, moviendo las caderas insinuante y mirándole con esa expresión traviesa suya.

—¿Tu qué?—sabía que estaba jugando con él y no quería seguirle el juego, pero sus pies no se movían y su miembro había tomado interés.

—¿No quieres ser mi lobo? ¿No quieres comerme?—levantó la falda y le mostró que no llevaba nada más debajo.

—Ghr...—el gruñido reverberó por todo el pasillo y recorrió el cuerpo de Peter, haciéndole apretar el trasero.

Peter vio la cremallera bajar y se relamió los labios sonriente, con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué polla más grande tienes!

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, de verdad, solo quería hacer algo para Halloween y justo acabo de ver la película y... vale, no lo siento, he escrito todo lo que quería escribir sobre Peter, lo adoro.  
> Gracias por leer y espero tus comentarios y kudos ;)


End file.
